The Blue Hour
by Zara Raine
Summary: In New Moon when Edward leaves he doesn't return and Bella is turned by Victoria, now 100 yrs later see what Bella is up to. ExB Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and none of the characters are from my mind, they belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

100yrs. later

It has been nearly one hundred since that fateful day when Edward left me in the woods. I was so hurt back then and even with console of the last hundred years nothing has changed. I have not seen the other half of my life in such a long time I have forgotten what is like to feel any happiness. I have been wandering the lonely world just looking for something but unable to find what it is that will make me whole again.

I remember the day that I was cursed to wander this world immortal and despondent. I was a long time ago, not so long after Edward left. When he left I felt so deserted that I wandered deep into the woods, I felt hopeless and lost. That's when the curse befell me, Victoria retuned. I was getting deeper and deeper into the forest when I saw a flash of orange, I could not imagine what the fate would bestow upon me.

Victoria stopped in front of me, looking more feline than usual, she was crouched ready to pounce. She had a vengeful look in he crimson eyes. I could tell that she had recently fed and was not expecting to find me alone in the woods without my protector. I knew that my life was soon going to end, but I would never of guessed what that would mean. She started to circle me and I was frozen in pain, not of my impending demise but of the pain I felt that Edward was gone. I was hoping that she would just kill me so I would no longer have to continue an empty existence. She finally stopped right in front of me and I knew she was staring at my throat.

"I always knew I would have my chance to take your life. I knew Edward would not be able to do the right thing and save you from me. I am going to enjoy the pain he will feel when he finds your corps in the woods, he will finally feel the pain he caused me when he took James from me. He will never see you again."

Victoria slowly started toward me and I knew that even if I could resist I would not, I knew I could not live without Edward. After what he had said I knew he would not care if I was gone, I would only take worry off his mind.

She was now only about a foot from me, I was frozen still and just waiting for her to do her worst. She lifted her hand in a frightening quick movement, like Edward, as before I knew what was happening I was flung twenty feet back into a tree, with the sound of my bone crack and I knew that I had broken my arm, but I felt no pain, only the pain of knowing I would never see Edward again. I could see the flames coming closer and very faintly as if from a great distance I could hear his voice telling me to just get up and run. Victoria was right next to me now and I just laid still in the grass, a single tear escaping my blood shot eyes, she bent down and I could feel her cold breath on my neck.

"I have an idea, I know what will cause you even more pain. You know I heard him leave, I am just surprised he did not sense my presence, he left and I think you know he is never coming back, so instead of ending your pain I will make you pain eternal."

I wasn't quite sure what she meant at the time, Edward was the only thing on my mind. I felt her cold lips on my throat then with the knowledge that my life would soon be over I fell into unconsciousness, the ambient darkness filled my mind and I saw Edward for the last time, his beautiful face caused me pain as I know I would never see it again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight.**

I awoke after what seemed like an immeasurable amount of time, I was in blinding agony

I awoke after what seemed like an immeasurable amount of time, I was in blinding agony. There was a burning fire coursing through my veins. The fire was all over my body and all of me thought that I would soon die from the unimaginable pain, my veins were red hot. This pain lasted for what seemed like weeks, I would never end and never lessen. The fire would not be out, though I could faintly feel the cool damp ground underneath me and the occasional rain shower from above, the fire would not cease.

After what seemed like a month the pain slowly subsided and then just as quickly as it had ravished my body, it was gone. I lifted my self off the damp ground at lightning speed. I examined my surroundings and realized what I had just experienced. I had just been turned into a vampire, by Victoria. I was surrounded on all sides with the green of the forest. It was lightly raining and even though it was dead night my vision was crystal clear, I could see every detail around me and I could see far into the distance despite the foggy green mist that surrounded me.

Now that I was a vampire, I knew that many things about me were different. I could tell that my hearing had greatly improved by it seemed natural, like I hand not changed to be this but was born this way. My skin was pale and appeared like marble, just like Edward. I felt powerful and indestructible, I could smell what I knew was Victoria's scent and other scents of the forest, I could smell what my instincts told me was a wolf and it was close. There was an unfamiliar feeling in the back of my throat, I knew it was the thirst that Edward had described, but it was not strong and for that I was grateful.

I started forward, not sure what I was looking for, I could still feel the whole in my chest where Edward's love had once occupied. Now I had an eternity to feel empty and alone. He had abandoned me and I knew he would never want me.

I knew I had to go and see Charlie and tell him I could never see him again, but what would I tell him exactly?

It was then that I first experienced my speed. I raced through the forest at an exhilarating speed, flying past trees and bushes. The mist hanging near the ground lightly dusted my face and hair, the wind was rushing past me and I felt lonely knowing I would never experience this with my love running beside me. Eternal life was worthless without my love to share it with.

I got home and slowly walked through the door, Billy and Charlie were sitting in the living room and looked sad and worried. I realized that with my new vampire abilities they had not heard me enter. As I stood there I realized why Charlie looked so distraught, he thought I was gone. I recalled that Alice had told me that I took three days to be transformed into a vampire; Charlie had no idea where I had been.

The smell in the room was almost unbearable and I could smell Charlie and Billy and I could hear their hearts beating even form the behind the door. I slowly walked through the door, holding my breath to keep the scent out of my nose, I was an awkward feeling, even though I had only possessed my vampire sense of smell for a few hours I felt lost without it.

"Cha…Dad." I whispered just loud enough for him to hear.

"Oh. Bella. I have been so worried. Where have you been?" Charlie rushed towards me an wrapped his arms round me and I could feel his body shuddering with sobs and he hugged me with an intensity that would have crushed me if I was not so indestructible.

"Dad I am fine. Hi Billy."

"Hello Isabelle. I am very glad to see that you are back, although you gave us quite a scare." I could feel the apprehension in his voice, he must have known what had happened to me, but perhaps I was just being over perceptive, Charlie did not seem to notice anything different. I though for sure he would notice my red eyes, at least I thought that is what Edward told me. Charlie looked directly into my eyes and did not seem to notice. I noted I would need to look in a mirror to see if my eyes were really red, but I knew that had to be.

"Bella, you did not answer me, where have you been?"

"Dad I told you I am fine, I am very tired just let me sleep I will explain every thing tomorrow, it is late and I am sure you could use some sleep too." The smell was overwhelming and I just had to leave the room before I did something I would regret, like kill and drink my father.

I went up to my room to be alone and think of a plan to tell Charlie that I was a vampire and I would have to leave forever or if I stayed I might kill him. That would be a hard conversation. Then I walked over to my desk to sit and think, I switched on my ancient computer to check my email. There was one new message from Rene; she was wondering why I had not emailed her back in so long. I started to reply, not having any idea what I would say when I saw my copy of _The Adventures of Huckleberry Finn_ sitting on my desk. I looked at and picked it up, an idea had just popped into my head. I typed to Rene that I loved her and that she should not worry and I told her to tell Phil I said hi. Then I shut off my computer and went down stairs to say good night to Charlie.

"Good night Dad. I love you. I am going to bed now, you will understand everything tomorrow."

"Are you sure that you are ok?" I nodded swiftly.

"Ok. Good night Bella, I am expecting an explanation tomorrow but maybe you are right you should sleep, you look so pale." I headed up the stairs not planning to take his advice, obviously vampires could not sleep, but with my new plan Charlie would never have to know that and he would never be in danger of me killing him again.

**A/N: This is my firt fanfic so please review. I wil try to have new chapters up soon, but it is hard to write a lot at once, i get ideas sporadically. Please review, i love to know what you guys think. special thanks to Shrouded Darkness ****for my first reviw.  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own any of the characters of twilight, as much as i wish i did.**

I entered my room and turned out the light, I could see perfectly in the darkness and I knew what I had to do to protect Charlie. I went over to my bed and sat on the edge. I reached down and pulled out the album where I had placed my only picture of Edward, the one I took on my birthday. I opened to album and was horrified when I saw that it was gone. How could he do this to me, take the only picture I hade of him. He must really want me to forget him since it was so painstakingly obvious that he had forgotten me.

I reached over to my cd player but I knew what I would find, the cd he had given me with my lullaby was gone, but I could still hear the sweet notes drifting through my mind. I laid my head back onto the pillow and let the sweet melody take me away to my love. I thought of Edward, as he was when we were in the meadow. The sun glistening off his perfect skin, his bronze hair fluid in the soft breeze, my hand and head resting on his perfectly molded chest, his cool skin up against my cheek and his lips in my hair. This was a happy time, but I knew I enjoyed the memory than Edward, he had probably already forgotten about me and had moved on with his family, he had no idea that I was like him and I would stay this way forever, without him.

My wandering mind helped to pass the time as dawn approached and Charlie would come wake me and have so many questions. The first light was starting to peak over the horizon, the blue hour was ending and dawn was breaking through the fog of a forks morning. Though the sun was starting to show the mist still filled the air and I knew it would be yet another cloud filled day, perfect to enact my plan.

I was lying lifeless under my quilt when I heard Charlie's footsteps in the hallway. I heard him enter the bathroom. Then he came out and peaked his head in my door, saw that I was not moving and came fully into the room. He came and sat on the edge of my bed. I kept my eyes closed, not intending to open them any time soon.

"Bella honey, wake up, we need to talk." I stayed unmoving, not even breathing.

"Bella." He shook me gently and I moved slightly with the motion of his hand. He would not have been to move me a millimeter if I was not also trying to move. I remained lifeless to him and remembered not to breath.

"Bella. Bella wake up now." His pleading was more frantic and I knew he could feel my cold hard skin and I hoped he would think what I hoped to portray, that I was dead. His shaking of me became more violent, and as much as I wanted to just open my eye and tell him I was ok and that he should not worry, I knew it had gone too far and this was the only way to protect my family. Luckily with me holding my breath, his scent was not to mush to bear.

"Oh no Bella. No. No. No." His hand flew to my throat but I knew what he would not find, a pulse. I was a creature of the dead; I had no blood pumping through my veins, nothing to tell Charlie I was alive. He dug his fingers hard into my throat, something that might have hurt me a week ago, but now all I could feel was his warm fingers against my throat and all I could think about was reaching up to his throat and…well you know what and I would not go there. I used all my control, which seemed great despite what I knew about newborns, to stay lifeless under Charlie's examination.

That was one thing I thought about as the coroner arrived and took my body out in the black body bag, my immense control. From what I knew about newborns, which was very little, I should not have been able to stop my self from killing Charlie or Billy the first time I encountered their scents, also now surrounded by so many humans as I lay lifeless and in the coroner's office. Why was I able to control my thirst so easily? I later found out the answer to that question but I will soon go into more detail about the really big changes to me after turning, now is not the right time in my story.

The men took my body off the shinny table and dressed my in a blue dress and put make up on me. They took me to a funeral home and put me into a coffin, that was something had never though about with my plan. If Charlie had decided to have me cremated, what would I do. I was glad he had gone with burial; I was once told that fire was truly the only thing that could kill vampires. Although I was not sure if it would have been so bad to die, I did not know how I was going to live without Edward, now that I was leaving Charlie and Rene. It was not like five years down the road I could just walk back into their lives and tell them every thing, I would freak them right out, for life.

Even though my eyes were closed I could sense and _smell_ every one in the room, at what I assumed was my wake, how depressing I was leaving every one who cared for me and I could never say good-bye. I just put a slightly unnoticeable smile on my face and waited for this to be over so I could leave and start living the terrible pain of being alone.

The smells of the tiny compact room were almost unbearable. I had to fight with every ounce of control I seemed to have to refrain from lunging into the throng of people who cared for me and drinking their sweet nectar. The aroma was rolling toward me in waves as people approached to say their last good-byes. It did not help that people kept touching my icy skin with their wonderfully warm hands. I had to think of something to keep my mind off my thirst.

My mind inadvertently went to Edward, even though I knew I was going to regret those particular thought I could not resist. I knew he did not want me and would probably never think of me like I was thinking of him, but I could dream, and I did.

My dreams were of Edward and only Edward; we were sitting in his room on his big black cough and we were listening to his music, my arms wrapped around him and his mouth in my hair. I was so happy but there was a pang in my chest when I knew he had not meant what he had said about loving me.

The lid of the coffin closed and all I could see was the white linen on the inside. I felt the coffin being lifted off the stand and I felt it lowered into the ground. All I could think about was Charlie and Rene standing next to the grave, probably tearing up as they saw their little girl being lowered into the ground.

**A/N: So...what do you think? Please Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own twilight and only the clever plot is my own.**

My life was truly over; I had lost everything I had ever loved, and every one who had loved me.

I spent three days in the coffin, just thinking, wishing my life was over, but I soon needed to get out of there, my thirst was starting to drive me crazy. I didn't exactly know how I was going to get out of the coffin, my plan was half-assed as it was, now all I needed were more obstacles.

I laid there thinking really hard about the woods near my house in forks. Wishing with my whole mind that I were there so I could hunt.

Suddenly I felt a cool mist on my face and I opened my eyes to find myself standing in the middle of some forest. _Where the hell am I and how the hell did I get here? _It was a complete mystery, but being the smart vampire that I was I soon attributed my sudden change of location to my newly acquired vampire abilities.

**A/N: Back to Bella's present 100 years after Edward left.**

I often think about those events that changed my life so drastically so long ago. I still to this day like to, in my own mind, recount those events so I do not forget, they are important to me, they drive me to sustain life, to want to find Victoria, and Edward, to get my revenge. They both hurt me so bad all those years ago.

He left me to wander as a newborn, hunting animals because I would never let myself turn into a monster. Even though I knew I could not kill humans, I still though about it a lot, they were everywhere and their scent was so enticing. I would wander from town to town and be overwhelmed with the aromas of the human inhabitants. I don't know what I would have given for him to be with me and guide me in the beginning. But, he was never there and I haven't seen him since, and when I do see him, he will feel the pain he caused me, I am going to destroy him, he destroyed me!

I have, however encountered many vampires in my one hundred years. I once went to visit the clan in Danli, but I did not stay long because I feared that they would find out who I was and tell one of the Cullens. I never want to see any of them again, unless it is watching their corps burning. I know I hold so much anger towards them, but they left me and I will never forgive them. They all left, Alice, my best friend and would be sister, Esme, my would be mom, even Rosile, even if she did not like me very much, I still thought of her as family.

…

I got up from the grass and looked around me. I had been laying on the ground of a little meadow waiting for the sun to set to I could hunt. I did not heed to hunt at night but I liked it better that way. It made me feel weird to hunt in the day time, also there was more of a chance of coming across hikers in the day, and when I was hunting, that was the last thing I ever wanted to accidentally stumble upon.

I had been laying on the ground thinking to myself for so long that I didn't notice that the sun was setting. A soft orange hue was filling the trees and the last of the evening sun was glistening off my perfect skin. I loved to look at my skin in the sun, it was so beautiful and it reminded me of diamonds.

It was time to go hunting, I was going to head into town later tonight and I had to be well fed, even with my level of control after one hundred years I liked to be prepared when I was around humans, just in case. I scanned the forest until I saw a bear about a mile away through the trees. I quietly approached and…well I will spare the gory details, but yumm bear, black bear that is, is so tasty. Once I was full I started to run again. I loved to run, the wind whipping past my face and my feet lightly touching the ground, making no sound as I dashed around trees and over roots. When I was running I was so graceful, something I did not always have at other times, although I was improving. Making my way out of the forest toward the tiny town of…I don't remember the name, Canada, I started, at human speed even though it was about three in the morning, toward the line of shops on the main drag.

The town was tiny, it painfully reminded me of Forks, which was not good considering the fact that I have not really thought about Forks in while, well except back there in the meadow. This reflection was different, I was thinking about Forks and what it was like now. Charlie had died over fifty years ago but that didn't stop me from wondering what the town would look like after on hundred years.

When I had left so long ago I thought I would never return, but I did go back a few times. Once for Charlie's funeral and again about five years later just to check on the town, I was looking for Victoria, tracking her actually and her trail went through Seattle so I thought I would stop by Forks. I had not changed much and I did see Mike Newton and his grandkids.

**A/N: Bella has never met Jacob Black, that's why he is not mentioned. **

_Maybe I will go back there soon. Just see how things are, maybe Edward will be there and I will finally have my revenge. _

Taking my mind off Edward, I walked up to a little bookstore, the only store on the side street I was investigating. The store looked cozy and I wanted to go in but it was closed for the night, I made a mental note to check it out tomorrow. It has been so long since I sat and read a good book, most of my time is consumed with tracking Victoria, and training myself, for the day when I finally met the Edward again, one of us will not walk away from that fight. Even though I have been obsessed with tracking Victoria for so long, it in not like I cannot find her, I am so much better than that. I like sensing her fear when I get close and her confidence when she eludes me. Once I kill Victoria I wont have anything to occupy my time except hunting Edward, and as much as I hate him I really do dread the day when Victoria is dead and my anger turns toward him. I may hate him and want him dead, but truly I have never stopped loving him, but my love has been greatly suppressed by my hatred.

I suddenly sensed something behind me and turned to come face to face with three other vampires, with only one different, their eyes were bright crimson. _Not good!_

**A/N: So i know the chapters are short but i will try to keep them updated. Also...i know it seems like Bella has a lot of hate towards the Cullens...not to worry that may change soon...who knows, oh yea me. Please read and Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So guys i hope you like where my story is going, is so or if not then please review and tell me! I know you are probably wondering what Edward has been up to for the past 100 yrs, never fear you will soon find out. Please review i would love to know what you guys think!**

**I do not own twilight! (too bad:()**

* * *

"Hello" I said to the three crimson-eyed vampires

"Hello" I said to the three crimson-eyed vampires.

"You are in out territory. You need to join us now or I am afraid we will have to kill you."

"Well that doesn't seem fair. I will just leave now and you will never see me again." I looked at the one who looked at the leader and he seemed to be contemplating my request.

"Why don't you come back to our camp and we will discuss this matter more thoroughly." I really didn't want to follow these vamps but at the moment I really didn't see much of a choice, I could just kill them but I was a pacifist, most of the time, and even if these vamps were killing innocent people I really didn't want to kill them.

I followed them into the woods, we started to pick up speed and soon we were about twenty miles into the forest, we came upon a little cabin in a little clearing. I knew they had taken this cabin from some people when I saw there was ash in the fireplace and food in the fridge. I figured they had not been there very long.

The one who I took to be the leader sat down on one of the couches and the other two stood standing behind him in a very defensive position. I knew that this would not end the way I had planned.

"What were you doing in our territory?" asked the leader.

"Well, I was hunting, animals as you can clearly see (by my golden eyes), and I was thinking about visiting the book store in the morning, them you three found me and so rudely interrupted my thoughts." I was a very stubborn vamp, I don't think I was always like this but I don't really remember my human days and I only know I have been this way ever since.

"Well even though you didn't seem to be causing any trouble, we do not agree with your unorthodox way of living and we insist that you join us or we will have to be rid of you." This situation was deterioration rapidly.

"That is not very hospitable of you."

"Why don't you tell us your name missy?"

"Isabella. And your selves?"

"Well since you asked, my name is Charles and these are Emily and Joshua." He said pointing to the two standing behind him. When he said their names I saw how they looked at each other, they we mates. Oh great where have I seen this situation before, James and Victoria. The leader turned to me and that's when I heard screaming coming from somewhere outside. The others must have heard it too because the immediately looked surprised and delighted at the same time. Their reaction worried me even more than the piercing screams that were getting worse. The only female in the room was gone in a flash then the screams stopped.

"What will your decision be, join us or die?" asked the other male that was standing behind the one on the couch.

"I will never become a monster like you three." I said in a calm repressed voice. Before I could say anything else the man tackled me to the ground and he and Charles took hold of me and even though I was strong they were still stronger. They dragged me out of the cabin and into the woods; they put me into a shed that was cold and dark. I could smell that there was a human in the shed as well and I could see Emily standing over a limp body that appeared to be tied to the wall but I saw no rope or restraints.

That when I found out, the hard way what Emily's ability was, she had me pinned to the ground and even using all my strength I was not able to move and inch. It felt as though there were invisible ropes that tied me to the floor. She was just smiling at me with pleasure and I tried to free myself.

They left the in the shed with the human girl who was still unconscious, I could tell she was not dead because I heard he heart beating but it was faint. As long as she was still alive I had a reason to escape and set her free.

She started to come around in about three days. We were both still shackled by invisible restraints and I could feel that they were causing her more pain that me. When she was fully aware of her surroundings I started to talk to her, she was very startled when she heard my voice. I realized that it was very dark and she probably could not see me.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her but I already knew the answer.

"I feel terrible, where am I? Who are those people? What is gong on? Who are you and how did we get here? The last thing I remember I was walking with my fiancé in the park."

I didn't exactly know the answers to all of her questions but I did the best I could. "We are somewhere in the forest in Canada, I don't know what is going on but my name is Isabella and I am sorry but those people took you and I am not sure where your fiancé is, I am very sorry."

"You said your name was Isabella, my name is Dylan. Can I call you Bella?"

"Nice to meet you Dylan, and no I would prefer if you called me Isabella, I haven't been called Bella in a long time and it brings back bad memories." Dylan and I talked for many days while we were in captivity and we became very close. She was very interesting and I really enjoyed talking to her, something I have been unable to enjoy for a long time.

I soon was even able to tell her what I really was, to my surprise, she was not surprised at all, she told me that she had always believed in vampires and that she had suspicions that they people who to her were also vampires. She told me that she was not mad that I did not tell her. We became even closer, I felt like ewe had always known each other and that I had just found my long lost sister.

The days began to go by more slowly as I got thirstier and thirstier. As much as I had grown to love Dylan like a sister, she was still human and I was still a vampire, cursed with an eternal lust for blood. My thirst was so strong I did not know how much longer I could hold out, the sweet aroma of Dylan's blood was filling the room, but I knew I must resist, I could never forgive myself if I killed this innocent girl when she had done nothing wrong. If I was going to do anything I was going to kill my captors and set Dylan and myself free.

The next day Emily returned to feed Dylan and then she did something very strange, she dumped a bucket of water on Dylan, when Emily walked I could smell the fear in Dylan and the water only heightened the aroma making it that much more irresistible, it is a good thing I am bound to the floor. Then Emily walked over to me and did something terrible, she released me from the bonds that tethered me to the floor. When I was free to move I almost lunged at Dylan to quench my thirst but instead I turned my anger and thirst on Emily, with all the rage I had felt in the last week and one hundred years I was able to take Emily down very easily. When she saw dead and in many pieces scattered around the shed I turned my rage on Joshua who had just ran into the shed when he had heard Emily scream. I was fighting him, afraid to lose concentration and accidentally turn my attention to Dylan; I could smell the fear she was feeling as I fought Joshua. I did not see Charles come into the shed so I was unaware what terrible thing he was doing to Dylan. When Joshua was finally also in pieces on the ground I turned my rage towards Charles with every intention of ripping him to shreds, but that's when I saw what he had done to Dylan.

Charles was holding Dylan in one hand and a bloody knife in the other. By this point I had lost my need to drink her blood and all I could think and feel was the need to kill this villainous vampire, he had cut Dylan's throat and she was bleeding all down her shirt. I could see the blood but I could no longer smell it, I was solely concentrated on Charles, I was going to kill him. Dylan would soon be dead and it did not take me long to kill Charles, with my new rage and release of emotion I felt fully alive and powerful, I felt as though I could move much faster that I normally could, which was fast no mater how you looked at it, also I seemed as if, despite my un-vampire speed, Charles was unable to see me. I was standing right in front of him but he still seemed confused and was looking around for me. With one fair swoop of my teeth he no longer had a head and soon the rest of him was scattered around the shed.

I looked down at Dylan who was still bleeding, I could hear her heart slowing and I knew she would soon die if I did not do something. I knew what I had to do and I was unsure if I would succeed. I just knew that I could not lose her, she was my only friend and soon to become my sister.

I leaned down towards her neck and I felt my teeth puncture her skin. It was excruciatingly unbearable to withdraw from her sweet nectar but I succeeded and I felt her body writher with pain I my arms, luckily she was already out cold, I remember the pain I had endured when I first changed and I truly felt for this poor girl.

I picked her up and took her back to the cabin that our captors had been using. I placed her in one of the beds at the back of the cabin. She was awake now and crying with the pain, her body was convulsing but the slash on her neck was already gone. I stayed by her bed for the three days; despite my thirst I stayed not willing to leave my new sister in her time of pain.

Three days later she finally woke up from her pain, she looked the same but a little different. One she smelled a little different, no longer tempting. Two, I could no longer hear her heart beating in her chest. Also her eyes had lost their baby blue color and were bright crimson. The red eyes did not suit her; she had such a kind and loving personality. She sat up in bed and looked around her as if wondering where she was, then she saw me.

"Where are we?"

"In the cabin, do you remember what happened to you?" I asked, she looked very confused.

"Yes, I remember you saved my life, then all I remember is the pain. I am like you now right?"

"Yes you are and I am very sorry but you were going to die I had to help you, please forgive me." I was afraid she would hate me and go running in the other direction for me turning her into a damned creature of the night.

"I feel very different and there is this burning feeling in the back of my throat."

"That is your thirst, you will have trouble controlling it for a while but as long as you stick with me I will show you how to live among humans and control your self. But, you will not be able to see any humans for a while. I am sorry, that means your fiancé if he is still alive."

"No, I have to see him and see if her is still alive!" She screamed. I was worried when she got even angrier, her face got pink, which was not normal for a vampire, even I knew that. Then, the couch lit on fire and more and more flames appeared as she got angrier and angrier. I reached my had towards her shoulder and told her to calm down that we would look for her boyfriend, then the fire suddenly went out but the couch was completely ash. I stared at Dylan with pure astonishment on my face. She had just been turned and she had already been able to use her powers, I had been a vampire for one hundred years and I still have not fully figured out my special abilities that every vampire brings into the next life. She had pyrokinesis, she could light any thing on fire, even vampires, which was the one sure way to kill us, she is going to be useful. That must be why her cheeks were able to slightly urn pink, she has fire inside of her.

"We will go find your fiancé but first we need to do a few things. One, I need you to go out back to that shed and use your pyrokinesis and burn it to the ground until everything is ash like the couch. Two, we need to go hunting and I have to explain the rules to you. Then we can go after your fiancé. Ok?"

"Ok."

When she was done burning the shed and Charles, Emily, and Joshua were gone for good, we ventured into the woods to hunt. Before we got started I explained the rules to her, that we only drank form animals and that we destroyed the corps, we never went near humans when we hunted and we NEVER hunted humans. I told her that at first I would hard to maintain self control around humans but in time she would learn. She was very eager to learn. Once we were both sufficiently full we started out towards where she said she had last seen her fiancé.

We got to a park with trees growing everywhere and a little river bubbling near by. She told me that this was where she had first met Sam and she thought he was going to propose soon. As we kept searching and found no sign of him or his trail she began to tear up. I told her that we should try his house or the hospital. She reluctantly agreed to go to the hospital and when we got there I told her to stay in the woods near by while I went in to look for him. I took much convincing but she finally agreed. I told her I would not be long and then I asked her to describe him to me and I asked for his full name.

"He is tall, with brown wavy hair that is long, past his ears, his full name is Samuel Cole Flere." I had a mental picture of him when I walked through the hospital doors. I went up to the ICU nurse station and asked for one Samuel Flere. She told me that he was here but she would need to know my relation to him before I could see him. I told her that I was his fiancé and that I demanded to know how he was immediately. With sadness in her eyes she told me to go to the waiting area and she would sent out the doctor.

I stood in the white washed room with blue linoleum floors waiting for the doctor. He came out with a sullen look on his face, I knew he held bad news.

"The nurse tells me that you are Mr. Flere's fiancé' I said yes, and told him Dylan's name 'well Miss Garver I have some very bad, your fiancé is in a coma, when some people found him in a park, he had lost a lot of blood and a lot of his internal organs were damaged. We did everything we could but now all we can do is to wait for him to wake up, if he wakes up'

"Doc, what are the chances of him waking up?"

"Well, it is in my nature to be an optimist, but the chances are not good. He has very strong brain activity but his body was so broken."

I finished speaking with the doctor and went back out side to where I had left Dylan, I told her what I had been told and she immediately burst into tearless sobs. I could not bear to see her like this, it was so hard I loved her so much and I did not want to see my little sister in so much pain. I figured that there was only one thing I could do, even though I really did not want to go down that road, I would do almost anything to see Dylan smile. I told her that we would wait her until nightfall then I would sneak back in and bring Sam out, and then I would help him. She jumped up and hugged me so hard, I fell to the ground, she had such a big smile on her face; she was going to get to spend eternity with the one she loved.

* * *

**A/N: REVIEW!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I really hope you all like this chapter, next chapter will be in Edwards POV of what he has been doing the last 100 yrs. I really want to know what you think so please review.**

I do not own twilight.

Before we night fall I decided to better explain things to Dylan. I know she knows vampires exist but I thought I would explain all the details to her. I the past few days we have been hunting and I really have not had the chance to really explain things to her as well as I would have liked.

I told her to sit down on the ground and I would get started. First I explained to her how I had been changed. She had a few questions but she knew most of this story from when we were in the shed, there I had told her about Edward and the rest of the Cullens. Then I told her about the voltori and what they meant to the vampire world. Finally I told her about her abilities. I knew that she had pyrokinesis so I tried to explain that more in detail to her. I told her that she could create and control fire with her mind, I really didn't know much more about that ability, I had never met another vampire with that one. I told her that her abilities were some kind of amplification of her strongest human trait. She told me that she was a very warm person although her personality could burn. I laughed at her joke.

"What abilities do you have." She asked me, I did not really know exactly what I possessed but I tried to explain as best as I knew.

"It is hard for me to say, I have never really used my abilities except for once when I was first turned, other than that I thought I did not posses any. When I was first turned and I was in a coffin then somehow I was not, I had somehow ended up in the middle of the forest. The other night when I was fighting Charles, I had so much rage for what he did to you that I think I somehow opened up my abilities, I felt something new, something very powerful." She looked at me with awe.

The sun had finally set into the blue hour and I t was time for me to sneak into the hospital to get Sam. I stuck to the shadows as I got closer to the outer wall of the hospital. I went along the wall until I had reached the automatic hospital doors; I slipped through them without any one noticing. The entire time I was desperately wishing that I was invisible and that I could just get in, get Sam and get out. I turned a corner and I could have sworn a nurse saw me but I easily slipped passed her towards Sam's room.

When I opened his door I saw his face, it was ghostly white and he looked so frail in the hospital bed. I removed his iv and picked him out of the bed, I was not looking forward to having two newborns on my hands but I knew I could not just let this man die when someone I love, loved him so very much. I carried him outside, but not towards where I had left Dylan, I took him to another part of the forest where I could safely turn him and not have to worry about Dylan wanting to kill him once I bit him and spilled his blood. Since I have been getting used to being a vampire for nearly 100 years it was relatively easy to turn him with out wanting to kill him.

Once about an hour had gone by and his blood had stopped flowing form the bite marks on his throat I softly called for Dylan, knowing that she could hear me, within seconds she was standing over Sam with sorrow in her eyes. She knew what pain he was enduring but he was still unconscious and as of yet had not screamed.

While we waited for him to change, all three days in the woods just outside the hospital, I asked Dylan to tell me more about Sam so I would know him better when he joined our family.

She gladly told me that she had met Sam last year back when they had graduated high school. She said he was the nicest most understanding person she had ever met. She told me how kind he was and told me all of these cute stories about the two of them. She also told me that he was a great listener and that he had a sixth sense about people he could just tell things about them, like what they feared and what they really enjoyed.

When finally three days had passed and Sam woke up, the first thing to come out of his mouth was a little surprising.

"Dylan! Your really hot" I wondered what he meant, why had he said that of all things, but for one her looked really glad to see her I knew they were in love. They spent hours talking, her explaining things to him, asking me questions every so often when she was unable to explain something difficult. He asked what happened to her after the park and she told him every thing, that he was now a vampire and part of our family.

When they were done talking I had a question for him. "Why did you tell Dylan she was hot, besides the obvious reasons?"

"Well, I don't know what it is but there is this glow around her, like she is on fire." In that instant I knew what his abilities were, he could sense other people's abilities. I asked him what he saw around me, he told me that he didn't know how to explain but it was as if he saw everything and nothing all at the same time. Well that was a confusing response, I would just have to find out on my own what abilities my mind had been suppressing for the past hundred years.

Now that my heart was finally open, I had found two people that would never leave and that I could love and they would love me back, I felt more complete, like there was still a hole in my chest where Edward would always be but somehow today that hole had shrunk and was replaced by family.

**A/N: What do you want to happen next? leave me a review also i need a beta reader so if anyone is interested just send me a pm! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know i promised that this chapter would be in Edward's POV but i just got carried away. So i really really promise the NEXT chapter will be in his POV and dont worry they will meet soon. **

**I do not own twilight so please dont sue me!**

* * *

When I looked down and saw Dylan in Sam's arms I could feel their love, I knew that I had once had that and it had caused me so much pain, it took me so long to overcome and I knew that job was not yet finished, but I hoped from the bottom of my heart that what I had to endure would never befall these young vampires who were truly in love.

When Edward left I was so devastated that I thought I would never survive, he had ripped out my heart and took it with him never to return it. I still felt that there was a gaping whole where my heart used to be. I had only dulled the pain over the years when I was in denial; I suppressed not only the pain but all other emotions. He left me a shell of a person, stark of ant emption, but the other night when I saved Dylan and tonight when I saw Sam and Dylan together, I was able to finally feel again, if only a fractional amount of emotion.

After about an hour of me just standing around watching Dylan and Sam hugging and kissing, the pain was starting to creep back on me and I decided it was time for us to leave. We needed to get out of here before people started to look around for Sam considering it had been three days since I took him form the hospital and he was in a coma, not exactly prime position to just get up and leave. Besides that, he really needed to hunt, I could see his eyes, bright crimson and I was glad that there were no humans around, I didn't know how I was going to handle two newborns, they would not have enough self-control to fully be around humans for about ten years and I had to decide where we would go in the mean time.

I decided that we would head far north towards the Yukon territory, there was a scarcity of people in that region and we could lay low hunting, I knew for a fact that there was an abundance of moose and grizzly bears, that would be good, I could also help them learn more about fighting and using their abilities, especially Dylan, hers' would be very useful down the road. I was still planning on getting my revenge on Victoria, maybe even Edward, and they both could help a lot. One thing was for sure, we were a family now and I would not let anything get in the way of that, not even my want for revenge, these two young people (in vampire years, in actuality they were both two years older than me) had truly opened my eyes to a life I was clearly missing in my depression and solitude.

One our way towards the Yukon Dylan asked me if we could stop at a church so that she and Sam could get married. I was felt sorry that I had to tell her that they would have to wait, I could see how much love they had for each other, but they were so new, they could not handle being around humans yet. They were disappointed but they tried to understand. I told them they would only have to wait about ten years and then they would be ready. They were sad that they had to wait that long but I assured them that the time would fly by, we were eternal vampires, time meant something completely different to us.

When we finally got to where I thought we should stay for the next ten of so years, it was very snowy, our unusually pale skin blended into the snow. We build a little cabin I a patch of forest and settled down to get to know each other, we had nothing but time.

Over the next ten years we did a lot of hunting and training, I wanted them to be prepared for whatever lies in our future. We explored our abilities and I helped Dylan and Sam master them. Dylan's abilities were very strong, she could create and manipulate fire in any way she imagined. She mastered her ability after only three years and she was very impressive. Sam's on the other hand was a little more difficult, there were only two of us he could try it on, but soon we found that sensing other people's abilities was not the limitation of his power, he could also sense what people were thinking and feeling, he could not read minds like Edward or manipulate emotions like Jasper, this was different, her could simply tell how people felt.

My ability was definitely the most difficult to understand. We soon found out what Sam had meant with his cryptic comment in that forest on that first day.

Flash back

"_Well, I don't know what it is but there is this glow around her, like she is on fire." In that instant I knew what his abilities were, he could sense other people's abilities. I asked him what he saw around me, he told me that he didn't know how to explain but it was as if he saw everything and nothing all at the same time. Well that was a confusing response, I would just have to find out on my own what abilities my mind had been suppressing for the past hundred years._

_End Flash back_

I discovered in those ten years what he meant, I had everything but if I wanted, nothing. I established that I had the ability to do anything, well almost any thing, I could not tell vampires what to think, I did not know if I could tell humans what to think but we did not encounter any. My power was so immense I could latterly do anything, but I could also block all my abilities and appear to be completely powerless, I could even go invisible. I could do anything, if I wanted something to happen, all I had to do was think about it and picture it happening in my mind.

There was this one time when Dylan and Sam were being all lovey dovey and I just wanted them to stop, I wasn't even thinking, I pictured them at opposite ends of the world and what did I know, the next second they were both gone. I spent a minute panicking until I just tried really hard to picture them both standing in front me, then they were. My powers were so cool. I wondered why I had never been able to use them before.

The ten years were soon coming to an end and we would be leaving to travel the world and Dylan and Sam would be finally getting married, that was all I was hearing about for about a year now. Don't get me wrong, I was so happy for them, they were family, I was just always in so much pain for how he had left me.

We had really gotten to know each other over those ten years. I learned so much about both of them, what they were like when they were human; we would sit around at night and just talk about our lives. They learned every thing about Edward and Victoria and all the Cullens, with my strong distaste for them Dylan and Sam developed malice feelings as well. We had truly become a family they were my brother and sister, and I knew they felt the same about me, we would never leave each other, of that I was sure. They were one constant in my life that I knew would never disappoint.

**A/N: I really want to know what you think, you have read this far so you must not think it sucks. How about this i will not write the next chapter untill you tell me what you think, also i will accept any ideas for future chapters. Please REVIEW if you want more! **

hmm...i feel so devious so just click that little button and leave a comment!


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: so this is what Edward has been up to, i hope you enjoy.**

**I do not own twilight**

**Edward's POV**

* * *

I had just left Bella in the woods, I told her that I did not want her anymore and that I had to leave, something I really did not want to have to do, she was my entire life but it was for her own good that she never saw me again. I ran threw the forest, tearless sobs breaking through my composure. I wanted so badly to just turn around and comfort her. I saw he face when I told her I was leaving, she was so devastated, I thought she was going to fall into a million pieces right there in the forest. Luckily her face froze in terror and I am sure she went catatonic, but I could not go help her. She would soon be over me and finally be able to live a long and full life.

I ran back to her house, Charlie's cruiser was not in the drive way and I wondered if he was out looking for Bella, she would be back soon so I had to hurry. I easily made my way into her bedroom, like I had done so many other times while she was sleeping. I would sneak into her room and watch her sleep; she was so peaceful. I listened to her talk and it was the first time I herd her tell me that she loved me. I was heartbreaking that I would never sneak back in through this window and listen to her sleep.

I went over to her bed and got the picture album that her mom had gotten her for he birthday and I took out the pictures of my family and myself. I also took back the lullaby cd that I had made for her. I did not want to leave any bad memories behind, nothing for her to remember me by, I just wanted to become a bad dream that she was able to overcome. Once I had gathered everything that would remind me of her I took one last look around her room, breathing in her wonderful scent that adorned everything in her room, then I jumped out the window onto the grass. I went into the woods right behind her house and smashed and ripped apart the things I had gathered and spread the remnants on the forest floor.

As I ran back to my house ready to leave with my family, I could feel a whole opening in my heart. If it could beat I would have stopped from the pain I was now consumed with. I had to stop and I fell to the ground in agony, I had **never** experienced such pain, it felt like a wild animal was inside my heart trying to rip and tear its way to the surface. I rolled on the ground in such antagonizing pain I though I would never be able to stand again, I just wanted to curl into a ball and never move form this spot.

About a minute later I heard Alice coming towards me and I could tell Jasper was with her.

"Edward what I wrong?! I had a vision, you were in so much pain, what happened?"

She said as she rushed towards my side. I did not want to tell her anything, I did not want to talk to anyone, I just wanted my empty existence to cease. I though seriously about going back for her right then and there, but when Alice and Jasper had gotten me into the car, I felt a little better and was able to think more clearly. I remembered the reason I had to leave, to protect and save Bella, I could not ruin that now. I had to leave now I just tried to dull the pain by imagining how much better her life would be without me causing it trouble.

My attempts to dull the gaping hole that had now become a permanent part of my anatomy were distracted by Alice and Jasper's thoughts, which were not cheering me up in the least.

_I feel so bad for my brother he just had to leave behind his other half and I am mad we have to leave Bella I love her, I would never be able to leave Jasper, you cannot live without you other half. _Jaspers thoughts were very similar. I could feel the happy coming from Jasper but it was not affecting me at all, I swear I saw a tear in his eyes, I could only imagine how my overwhelming sadnessaffecting him.

We got back to our house and everyone was already packed, I could see the sadness on their faces and I knew I was not the only one leaving behind someone they loved, even Rosalie looked sad, but he thoughts revealed that most of her sadness was directed toward the fact that she was leaving her home.

I went straight up to my room; I packed anything I could and everything that reminded me of Bella in any way possible. I knew I was being a hypocrite but, just because I wanted her to forget me, I would never allow myself to forget her. I would live the rest of eternity regretting leaving her and wishing I could once again gaze upon her beauty and inhale her wonderful scent.

I heard Alice call me and I grabbed my bags, leaving my couch and stereo, I could always buy new ones. I had three bags, one for all my cloths and two for my cd collection, I had worked hard on tracking down all those cds and a lot of them reminded me of Bella. I took my bags down stairs to my car, climbed into the driver seat and took off down the driveway following Emmett's jeep and Jaspers Mercedes. Rosalie and Carlisle and Esme followed behind me, we had decided to head up to Alaska to tell them where we would be, then we were going somewhere in northern Wisconsin. We would stay there for a few years and then do what we always do, move on, alone. Well, I would be alone, everybody else would be with the ones they loved.

We got to Alaska in a few hours and we all went out to hunt, the Denali clan included. When we returned to their house we told them of our plan and they wished us luck in our relocation and that we were welcome there anytime we wanted. While we were there we saw Laurent, he apologized for the others actions and told us that he might stop by some time. I started to growl when he said that I might have to se him again, Carlisle told him that it would be best if we never purposefully crossed paths again and he agreed, but he warned us that Victoria was still out there and he had not heard anything form her since James's death. We parted on adequate terms and packed our bags for northern Wisconsin. Of course Alice already had our house picked out, I was a large mansion in the middle of a forest far away from any of our neighbors, it was also perfect for hunting and walking around in the sunlight with out being spotted by humans.

We pulled off the main road onto a dirt one that seemed to go on forever, finally we made it to the front of the house. I was very large, I could hear my family squealing at the sight of it, I guess it was beautiful. I just stared at it unable to appreciate its beauty, ever since I left Bella, nothing was beautiful except her face in my mind. I grabbed my bags out of the trunk and walked through the huge white french doors that led into the foyer. I took my bags upstairs and was fairly excited to see that my room was almost an exact replica of the one I had had in forks, the same black leather sofa, the same black stereo and a rack for my cds. There was one difference about this room, there in the corner was a baby grand piano, I would have been ecstatic to see this beautiful musical instrument if it did not immediately remind me of Bella and the lullaby I had worked so long and hard to perfect for her, I instantly collapsed onto the couch gasping for air and holding my self together with my arms, once again feeling the wild beast in my heart trying to claw its way out. I could not move, the pain was excruciating, I just lay there welcoming the pain, not wanting it to go away as much as it ailed me, it was a reminder of Bella and I needed to be reminded of her, I never wanted to forget her. I heard a soft knock at my door, buy the thoughts I could tell it was Alice but I harshly told her to go away, that I needed to be alone right now and that I didn't want to talk to any one. I could hear her worry and understanding and I was glad when she just left and I could no longer hear he thoughts. I got up slowly and walked over to the stereo and turned on one of my favorite cds Linkin Park as loud as I would go without really disturbing my family, I hit the repeat button and I went back to collapse on the couch. I did not move form that position for about three weeks. I never wanted to move but my family's worries were becoming more and more distracting and I really needed to hunt.

I went down stairs where I found Alice and Jasper and Emmett and Rosalie sitting in the living room.

_I really hope he will be ok, this is the first any of us has seen him in three weeks. I did not know leaving Bella would be this hard on him, all I can feel form him is despair and regret, I hope he is better soon I miss him and I know Alice is worried. _

Emmett offered to go hunting with me but I told him that I would be ok by myself. I walked out of the room, only catching the last thing on Rosalie's mind.

_Be Safe_

This is how my life went for the next fifty years of so. Even though we had to move several times, my new room always resembled the one I had back in forks. I would spend all my time either collapsed on my couch listening to mind numbing music or hunting. I never went hunting with anyone and hardly ever spoke to anyone else. In fact I had probably not said more than fifty words over the past fifty years. I had distanced my self so far from my family that they had stopped trying to comfort me a long time ago, they just worried all the time and I could tell they were always watching my every move very closely.

One day about fifty three years after we had left, my family and I, well except Emmett and Rosalie who were on their 'honeymoon' somewhere in northern Russia, moved to a house in western Canada, near the boarder and I was sorely reminded of Bella once again. Once when I came out of my room to go hunting Esme had suggested that I go and see how she was doing, I knew she would be near seventy years old now and probably not live in forks anymore, but it was worth the trip. I thanked Esme and told her I would be back soon. I hoped in my Volvo, which was much different that the one I had sixty years ago but it was silver just like that one.

I sped past all the green trees at about ninety miles per hour; I was getting more and more anxious as I approached her house. All I could think about was finding her with a husband and kids, grandkids even. I just hoped with all my nonexistent heart that she was happy and well. I thought of her house, it had been so long but I still knew exactly how to get there.

Once I got to her street, I slowly pulled my car up to the curb in front of her house. I got out of my car and went around to the side of the house so I could look in the kitchen window. I saw a man in the kitchen, he was feeding a baby at the table, I thought that maybe this could be Bella's son or son in-law. I decided to go up to the door and ask him if her knew her.

I knocked on the front door and heard the man approach. I also heard another child running around inside. The door opened and the man asked who I was.

"I know some people who used to live in this house, I wondering if you could tell me anything about the Swans."

"I am sorry, my wife and I just moved into this neighbor hood, I cannot help you." He shut the door and I could hear his thoughts wondering why I would want to know about those people. Then he remembered something, some story he had heard while he was at work at the sheriff's office. He had seen a picture on the wall of the old Chief Swan. He asked one of the other deputies what happened, he said that when his daughter died, Chief Swan lost it.

SHE WAS DEAD! That was the only thought that raced through my mind as I speed towards the local cemetery. I easily found her grave marker. When I saw what it said I sunk down onto the ground in tearless sobs that shook my entire body, I just stared at the grave marker.

**Isabella Marie Swan**

**September 13, 1987- October 4, 2006**

**Beloved Daughter **

**You will be missed**

The head stone was right, I would always miss her, I had lost my chance with her. I had left her so she could live a long happy life, but she had died only four days after I left, I couldn't help but think that I had caused her life. I had sworn to protect her and always be with her, but I left and she was gone forever. I could not live without her, but I didn't want to die, if I died I would go to hell and I surely would lose her there, if I was at least alive I could kick myself for eternity for leaving her so vulnerable.

I made my way back to my Volvo and sped back to my house. When I got there I found that Jasper and Alice were gone. Esme told me that they just needed a vacation, which I knew translated into Jasper needed to leave because he couldn't handle my emotions any longer. He had a right to leave and I knew Alice would go with him but I really could have used some of his cheering up. I concluded that taking a trip to visit Bella was the worst idea ever. I went straight up to my room and once again, like I had done so many times, collapsed onto my couch in pain, turned on the mind numbing music and let the pain take over. This was once again my routine for the next fifty years, only leaving my room to hunt. I know my family cared and worried but I think they had really just given up on me. They pushed me to the back of my mind and never disturbed me, because if they tried they would be met with angry growls and acidic words. I did nothing over fifty years except think about Bella and wish I could see her one last time. I wondered if the pain would ever dull enough for me to get off my couch and start living again, but I seriously doubted it. I had passed up my one chance at happiness and now I would have to live with that.

* * *

**so i hope you like what Edward has been doing, i know it is a little dull, but Edward and Bella will meet up soon, how will they both react to seeing eachother after so long. Review if you want to find out! REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

* * *

**So here it is after such a long wait, i know this chapter is short and kinda filler but it will get better soon just stick with me please!**

**Dont own anything**

Bella's POV

We were heading out today and the first place we were going was a church. That was all Sam and Dylan could talk about it had been over a decade and they were still madly in love. It made me wonder if this was the way i would have been with Edward, would we have been happy if he truly loved me the way Sam loved Dylan? We started to run through the woods and we would stop when we reached a town with a church. I had also decided that we would get a house and enroll back in high school. Over the past years we had accumulated quite a bit of money. Since i could make anything i wanted happen, we had done very well in the stock market. I tried to only use my powers for good but we did need cloths and a house. Once we had made more than twenty million i decided I wouldn't use my powers like that for a long time. We didn't need an extravagant life style, just a nice home.

Coincident would have it that the first town we stumbled upon would be called Forks Washington. This place brought back sour memories but Dylan and Sam just could not wait, i told them it would be ok if we stayed here. I was interested to see what it looked like more than a century later. We went straight to the church and busted through the doors to find only one older man sitting in a pew. We went towards the minsters office and knocked on the door. He opened the door and told us his name was Father Markus and her would be more than glad to lend his assistance in marrying Sam and Dylan. They were so excited to finally be together, we all already thought of them as together, they were mates and nothing could possibly separate them but they had always wanted to be married in a church with their family, which was me, so here we were. Since i was the one to create them i thought of myself as their mother and watching them standing at the alter giving their vows of undying love to each other, i felt like i would have cried if i could. I was so proud of them, they were truly my children, despite the fact that they were my same age, Sam actually two months older, but i would always love them and i knew the thought the same for me.

When the little ceremony was over and they put on the rings they had bought a couple of years ago off the internet, we headed out of the church looking for a place we would call home. Since we were all so young in the eyes of society, all of us in our late teens, i knew it would be hard to acquire a house, but we soon found and large house for sale by owner and when you have more money than you could ever spend, it is easy to get people to see things your way.

The house we chose was secluded in the woods, it had a long three mile drive leading up from the highway. Something was very familiar about this spot but i just couldn't put my finger on it. I knew that when i was human i had lived in Forks but that was about all i could remember, my human memories had long since faded, masked by the pain of loneliness, the only memory i had left was that of Edward and as i found happiness with my new family, his memory was fading as well, now all i remembered was the love i had once held, his face and my hatred. The hatred being the strongest memory, if i ever saw him again i would tear him limb from limb.

Dylan and i went out to buy ever thing we would need for our new house while Sam went hunting to survey our surroundings. We needed to be sure we were safe here, not that we would ever be in danger from anything, with the power punch we were packing we could probably take down the Volturi by ourselves but we were content to live in hiding form others of our kind. I wanted to shield Sam and Dylan from the world of immortals as much as i could, we were vegetarians and none of us had ever slipped, i wanted to shield them form the cruelty of immortals.

When we were finally settled into our new home and registered for high school could we finally relax. Tomorrow i would be returning to Forks high school for the first time in over a century and this time i would have Sam and Dylan with me. We had decided that Sam and I would be brother and sister and that Dylan would be Sam's wife, even though we had all registered as sophomores. We had decided that our parents were separated and we lived with our father who was never around.

The next day when it was time for school we pulled away down our long drive in my blood red convertible, we would be playing the part of stuck up rich kids, we had to hold a reputation that kept people away but easily explained where we lived and our cloths. Dylan was very much like Alice in the way she loved to shop, we had all the latest from Milan and since we were all so naturally beautiful we kinda stood out no matter what we were wearing.

Finally I was seated in my first class, English. It was a subject that i could ace in my sleep, since i had a lot off free time on my hands before i met Sam and Dylan i had become what some would call a genius. I knew over 200 languages and even without the use of my ability i knew a lot, not forgetting the fact that my vampire brain never forgot anything, so i could remember the smallest details of books i read over 70 years ago. It may have been over 100 years since i went to this high school but some thing never change, it was just as boring as i assume it was when i was human.

About three months into school, somethings happened that would change the way we lived for the rest of eternity.

The Cullens returned to Forks Washington.

**A/N: Ok so the Cullens are back which means Bella and Edward meet in the next chapter, i wont be updating until i get at least 5 review but i would love more so review if you want more!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok guys so here is the big meeting. hope you like it.**

**Don't own anything!**

Sam and I were walking towards gym, something that with my vampire grace was no problem in this life, when Sam suddenly stopped and started staring towards a group of students that were standing outside the biology building. When the kids started to go inside I saw what he was staring at, there in front of the building were two vampires.

My non beating heart jumped to my throat as I immediately recognized the boy vampire with the bronze hair.

"Edward" I whispered.

With only one word from my mouth I could feel Sam tense at my side and slightly crouch into a offensive stance. I had so many emotions running through my body I didn't even notice that Edward had not yet seen me. I darted away as quickly as I could and Sam followed, we hid behind the nearest building so I could think.

"Was that really Edward, the Edward, the one that left you when you were human?" Sam asked, his teeth still bore in a growl like position. I never really talked about Edward with Sam and Dylan but when I did I transferred my feelings of hate and they disliked him as much as I had grown to.

"Yes" was all I could choke out of my mouth as my brain still railed a million miles a minute. What was I going to do, we couldn't just leave, or could we? I needed to face him. I wanted to face him. I wanted to tear him limb from limb. Finally my brain turned to silent calculating as a formulated a plan to catch him away form his family so we could have our little talk, I would follow him after school and make sure he was alone, then I was going to kill him.

Edward's POV

My family had finally decided it was time to move again, unfortunately for me they decided they wanted to go back to the one place I never wanted to return to, Forks Washington. In two weeks we would be back in the place I never wanted to see again, I would be walking the all to familiar courtyards of forks high with one thing on my mind, Bella.

It had been a long time since I visited her grave and I knew that if I did not find joy soon I would die, I wish there were a way to kill my self but I knew that since I had made Bella suffer so I had to live out eternity in sadness and just punishment for m actions. I felt ashamed that she died thinking I did not love her anymore, I would give anything to see her again, if only for a minute and tell her how much she meant, means to me. I kick myself every day knowing the last thing I said to her was I did not want her anymore, I would always want her and no amount of time or pain would ever make that go away.

My bags were packed and I was sitting in my silver Volvo waiting for my family to pull away from our house so I could follow them to Forks. Esme had wanted to get the house we had had when we had lived there all those years ago but she found that it was occupied and the tenants were not interested in moving, even though it had long since been remolded she had like the though of somewhere familiar. She had bought something just as big that was ultimately next door to our old house, but about a mile of trees and a river separated the houses, it was secluded enough, we figure the humans in our old house would never notice hunting or wander deep enough into the forest to encounter any of us. We thought we were going to be safe.

When we pulled off the highway into Forks, I recognized many things that really hadn't changed in the past century, despite all the changes in my first century and a vampire the twenty first century had basically hit a stand still in technological advancement which started in the early 2010's. Since then nothing in society has really changed, even the music and cloths have remained the same.

Our house was very big and looked very similar to the one we had her a century ago. It was white and had large windows and a wrap around porch, it was what some might call quaint. I didn't like it. I didn't like anything these days, only wallowing in self pity and thinking of Bella brought the slightest pang of contentment to my horribly empty life.

The next day school would be staring and Alice, Jasper and I would be attending as sophomores. Rose and Emmet had decided to skip out on this one and go live on their own in so cottage somewhere in northern Canada. They said the just wanted to be alone but I knew they just were sick of me, duh I would read their minds. So it would only be the three of us on our first day back. Of course Alice was excited as she always is on one of our first days at a new school, not that this school was all that new to any of us, but she was ecstatic none the less. She was getting my new wardrobe into my room when she came up to me wanting to talk. I was laying on my black cough with my hand over my face, clearly telling everyone to stay away, but Alice was persistent.

"Edward we need to talk" I didn't answer. She sat down next to me. "I know that you don't want to go tomorrow but you have to, nothing is going to happen, it will be like any other new school. She hasn't been here in over 100 years, you need to just let her go."

That was the last straw, I jumped off the couch and started screaming. "Alice, how dare you say that, I will never forget her, never in all of eternity will I not think of her every day, she was my life and you telling me to just let her go is like telling me to forget who I am. You need to leave now!" I screamed at her. She looked very hurt as she left but I didn't care, I didn't care about anything anymore.

Bella's POV

I was waiting in the woods behind the school when I heard the final bell ring and I saw Edward walk out of his last class and towards the parking lot. I had thought it best to let Sam and Dylan drive our car home, I was going to follow Edward on foot. I didn't tell them where I was going but I had a feeling Sam could make a pretty good guess and they knew they had no reason in the world to worry about me. So there I stood watching Edward make his way to his silver Volvo, he was alone. Even though I had seen Alice and Jasper at school with him they did not get into the car before he started to pull away form the school. I was following close behind in the trees.

I planned to wait until he was on a quiet road and use my powers to bring him car and all into the woods where we could have a little talk in private. I found the perfect opportunity as he was stopped at a red light. I picked up his car and deposited it on the side of the road, before he knew what was going on he was in my mental cage and I had him floating a few feet in front of me unable to move a muscle. I just stared him down as he looked unfazed by my presence, his eyes were very far away as if he were not seeing me but right through me. Even though I knew he could see me because I was not being invisible, though he could still not hear me, I made sure of that.

Finally I spoke up after a minute or so of him just staring past me. "Edward!" I said very harshly.

"Yes?" he replied in a very apathetic tone. "May I help you in some way?" I was disappointed that he did not seem to recognize me, but he didn't really seem to ever look at my face, only at some distant point in the background.

"Yes you can die a slow painful death." I said as I flung his body into the nearest tree. It mad a sound like thunder and the tree splintered and broke in half. That is when I am sure it dawned on him who I was. He slowly raised his head, with a look of pure shock he slowly choked out "Bella?"

**A/N: Ok so what did you think? I know there are some strong feelings of hate coming from bella and Edward is a little ooc but just stick with me i promise it will be EdwardXBella in the end! Thank you for all the lovely reviews, i got so many for the last chapter, but i am not going to update again until i get atleat 10 reviews, but more are always welcome. I love you readers so review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So i this chapter is short but i am hoping i get some feed back. I didn't really get enough feedback on the last chapter but i am updating any way cause this story is coming to an end soon and i just want to finish. so i hope you like this one it is probably the second to last chapter. **

* * *

Edward's POV

"Bella?" I choked out as I sat up against the shattered trunk of the tree she had just flung me into. It couldn't really be her. No, she was dead I had seen her grave; I knew she couldn't be here. She was gone! So why was she standing in front of me with a look of pure hate in her eye. "Is that really you?" I whispered as I stood to face her. She was so beautiful and graceful. She looked better that any of my wildest dreams could picture her, I couldn't wrap my head around the face that she was alive, well kinda, she was a vampire, but she was here and I could have spent the last century with her if I had not been so stupid. Why did I leave, I knew now seeing her eyes that she would never forgive me and would probably kill me soon, which was fine with me, if I knew she was alive but I couldn't be with her I wanted to die, but before I did I would do everything in my power to win her back. We belong together. All I need to do is get her to see past her hatred and remember how much I love her.

I slowly walked towards her with my hand up in surrender. He mind was still blank and I could not be sure if she was going to attack at any minute. "Bella, love, please forgive me. I know I hurt you but I didn't mean anything I said before I left, you have to believe me, I loved you then and I love you now, please you must believe me, I am so happy to see that you are ok."

"Ok, I am not ok Edward; I am so far from ok at this point. I have waited a century for this moment so I could kill you, hurt you the way you hurt me, but as I look into your eyes I see nothing but love and I can't bring myself to kill you. But that doesn't mean I am going to be jumping back into you arms as if nothing happened. I thought this was going to be easy. For me to just find you and kill you, but I can't." maybe I did still have a chance.

Then all of the sudden she was gone. She didn't run away, I would have seen, she just disappeared. I tried to follow her trail but to my vast surprise there was none. Where did she go I needed to tell her how much I loved her, I needed her in my arms again.

Bella's POV

I just couldn't be in his presence anymore; he was making me feel so weird. I wanted to badly to just rip him from limb to limb but the moment I saw his face I experienced emotions I had not felt in more than a century. Sure I loved my family unconditionally but with him it was different, I didn't just love him I needed him, I had once loved him more than life itself and I thought I had lost those feeling, but they were just hidden by blind hatred, but they had just come back to the surface. No matter how hard I tried I didn't think I would ever be able to push them back down.

I just transported myself back to my house before Edward would even know I was gone, vampires could move fast but my transporting was too fast for even vampires to pick up on immediately. When I ended up in the living room I startled Sam a little, since I hadn't really used my powers often, there wasn't really a need, I startled them when I did, I was an unknown concept for a vampire, even one of my family, for another vampire to be able to do anything. Most only had one special ability but mine was strange even to my family.

"Where did you go after school?" Sam asked me as Dylan walked into the room. He was watching some sports game and Dylan was just settling down on the couch with her legs in his lap and a book in her hands.

"Its good you both are sitting down, there is something important I need to tell you. Edward Cullen is back." Their jaws dropped and I could see the hatred surfacing in their eyes.

"Please tell me you took care of him, tell me that's what you were doing today."

"No Sam, that's what I went to do but when I got to him I just couldn't do it. I looked into his eyes and all the old feelings I though were gone came rushing back. I don't think I can kill him."

"Do you want me to do it for you?"

"NO!" I responded to quickly and they began to look at me suspiciously. I knew they were trouble understanding how my feeling had so suddenly changed, but they had never understood just how deep my feelings for Edward had been. I knew now that I had seen him again that I would never be able to live with out him again. I felt drawn to him and I needed him, to be close to him and to love him. I just had to find a way to make him love me. It had been over a century and since he didn't want me when I was human I was sure he wouldn't want me anymore now, but I had to find a way to convince him I was worth it.

I decided that I would go to his house this evening and try to talk to him. I just hoped that I would not be met with the same rejection I had endured the last time he refused me. Even as indestructible as I was I knew I would not be able to handle rejection from him again. It had nearly killed me last time.

When I approached his house I could hear that there was only one person inside and I knew that the others were out hunting. I transported myself into the room I could hear him in, I now like him could read thoughts and I knew that he was thinking about me and how he was so surprised to se me alive. I popped into his room and I could hear in his thoughts that I had obviously startled him. Then I noticed something in his thoughts that I was not expecting to hear, he still loved me. _I can't believe she is alive; I could have been with her this whole time. I must have missed so much. She had to go through the change and I wasn't there to protect her, how could I lie to her like that and tell her I didn't love her anymore, I cant believe she didn't know it was a lie. How could she believe me when I co clearly loved her and still love her. If she really wants to kill me I hope she does it quickly so I know that we would never be able to have a chance now, if she delays any longer I will just have to tell her how I feel. I can't bear to live one more day without her. _I was surprised by his thoughts of pure love and devotion. I heard that I was all he had thought of for the past century and how all of his family had grown so annoyed with his self loathing. Even though I agreed with his feeling and even though I was in shock as to how my hatred had evaporated so quickly, I guess that's what true love really means and now I knew that Edward and I truly loved each other. However, I knew I had to play hard to get at least a little.

It took me all of a few seconds to hear his thoughts and evaluate what I planned to do so by the time I made my decision he was still starring at me as I stupidly stood in the middle of the room. I made my way towards him and stood across form him as he sat in the couch. "Edward I am not going to kill you, so you can get that thought out of your head, but also know I am not going to forgive you right away, not saying I will never forgive you, because with time I promise you will earn my forgiveness."

"But how?" was all he could get out. I would explain it all to him later all I wanted to do now was stare into his perfect golden eyes and get lost in the love and passion they were radiating.

**A/N: Please review and let me know how you want it to end. I am really no good with endings, so how should i wrap it up?? Please tell me what i should do! **


End file.
